Remembering
by xTheUnknowingX
Summary: Lucy had a terrible accident and Natsu thinks she's been dean for the past 6 months. But she is alive and ... with Sabertooth? And she doesn't seem to remember anything about Fairy Tail, or anything about Natsu for that fact. What is he goiong to do?


**This is my first fanfiction! Please review and I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1~**

**Natsu's POV**

"_LUCY!" I yelled out, scrambling to get to the edge of the cliff. Lucy was hanging onto the side, desperate not to fall down into the unknown abyss. If it hadn't been for freakin' Sabertooth, none of this would have happened. Lucy and I were just minding our own business, out on an important job. We were going to collect … I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. Lucy would know. But then, Sting and Rogue had to show up and get in our way. And now, because of them, Lucy is hanging on for dear life._

"_Natsu! I-I'm slipping!" I hear her yell out to me. I'm running as fast as I possibly can, dodging attacks from Sting. I don't see Rogue anywhere. Hell knows where he went. "Just hang in a little longer Luce!" I see her small, slender fingers latched onto the side. I'm almost there, when I get hit in the back by something Sting threw out at me. I stumble to the ground. I quickly turn around._

"_Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A blast of fire leaves my mouth and shoots out at Sting. It hits him square in the chest and he fall back to the ground. I hurry and stand up when-_

"_NATSU!" Lucy's fingers disappear from the side of the cliff. I lunge to the edge, sticking my arm out for her to grab onto. I almost had her, our finger tips brushing each others but . . . I was too late. I see the panic in her eyes. _

"LUCY!" I jolt awake. I'm at the guild. I know it's late since there is no one here. "You okay Natsu? Another bad dream?" I look over to behind the counter and see a white haired girl staring at me worriedly. "Cant really call it a dream if it was reality," I say glumly. She walks over to me gracefully, cleaning a glass. "I know it's hard for you Natsu, everyone has been taking the accident hard. But you can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"And what the hell would you know Mira? You weren't even there." I say a little too harshly. I see the hurt in her eyes. I know she means well but, I really don't feel like talking about it again. "I'm just gonna go home …"

"Okay, night Natsu." I wave back at Mira and walk out into the cold night. I shove my hands into my pocket and walk down the street kicking a rock. It's already been 6 months since the incident. I've relived that horrible moment in my dreams every night. It's all my fault that she is dead. And believe me; I've tried getting my revenge on Saber, but either Erza, Gray, or whoever else in the guild stops me.

I walk up to Lucy's place and climb in through a window and enter her room. I've slept in her room ever since that day. I can still smell her here in her house, but the scent is getting fainter everyday. The house is exactly the way she left it. I haven't touched a thing, besides her bed. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I mean, I had crawled into bed with her every night before. I still remember how her body felt against mine, her light breathing when she'd sleep. She looked like an angel. And now my angel is gone.

I slip underneath the covers to her bed and lie there for quite sometime before I finally drift off into a restless sleep.

**Sting's POV**

I walk towards the blondie, lying in the middle of the training grounds. She must've fallen asleep while training, again. I smile to myself as I bend over and pick her up. I feel her move slightly to adjust herself in my arms. "Sting…" I hear her say softly. "Put me down …" I laugh slightly and keep walking.

"I'm just taking you home, relax. I won't try anything like last time." I walk up to her place, which is right above the guild, and place her in bed. She curls up into a ball as I slip the covers over her. "Goodnight Sting …"

"Night Lucy. Sleep tight."

**HHWHAT!? Lucy's still alive!? And what is she doing at Sabertooth!? Haha. Sorry if this isn't good. I'd really like some reviews to see if I should keep going or not… Thanks! **

**BTW: Fair Tail does not belong to me! It belongs to Hiro Mashima! **** If it belonged to me, there'd be a lot more couples already. O.O**


End file.
